Somebody Cares
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: Sean wakes up one day to find Ellie cutting. How he deals with it and how he helps Ellie deal with it. I deleted the last chapter I have and I'm going to write something different and better. And sorry for the long wait. Soon, I promise.
1. Bye, mom

Set after 'Anywhere I Lay My Head'. This story contains cutting so if that bothers you, don't read any further.

Sean woke up groaning and looked at his watch. He groaned again when saw it was three o'clock in the morning. He sighed and got up, needing to go to the bathroom. He made his way to the bathroom, too tired and asleep to hear sobs coming from in it. He opened the door and what he saw definitely woke him up. Ellie, being, too involved in making that shiny red cut, didn't notice him until he ripped the knife out of her hand. She looked up with a start.

"Sean...I..." she muttered.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sean asked worried and scared, but it came out as anger. Ellie just began to cry harder. Sean tossed the knife into the sink and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. They stood there for a long time, Ellie crying and Sean feeling like crying, while comforting her. When Ellie's tears finally subsided, Sean led her to the couch. While he cleaned out the new cuts, he asked

"What's going on, El? You told me you stopped." Ellie didn't say anything, she just handed him what looked like a letter. He took it and read it.

"Dear Ellie,

I have found a man here in rehab, and we are getting married. Then we're moving to California. Have fun with your boyfriend and have a good life,

Mom.

Oh! And tell you father for me! Tell him to look me up and send me the divorce papers...we'll be listed soon."

Sean put the letter down in shock and hugged his girlfriend again.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry." He was answered by the sound of her voice in tears. "It'll be okay, though. I think its best like this..."

"I know its best," she managed through her sobs. "But just the way...the way she just left like that. Not caring at all..."

"Its okay, Ellie," Sean said in a hurry to end this conversation. He was more worried about the cutting. "Ellie, you can't cut yourself anymore." he said trying to remain calm. He knew that often times, when he was worried or scared it came off at anger. But instead, this time, it came out as both fear and worry.

"I mean, seriously, you know I'm always here! And you know if you ever need, or want me to, I'll talk you out of it. " Ellie sniffed.

"Do you think it's easy?" Ellie asked him. "Do you think I can just come up to you and say 'Hey Sean, nice weather we're having, huh? Oh, and by the way stop me from cutting.'?!"

"Ellie..." Sean said with a sigh. "Please, don't be like that. All you have to say as that you feel like it and you know I'll help you!" Ellie just started to cry again, seeing how much she was hurting the only person who seemed to care. Putting an arm around her, Sean led Ellie to his room. They lied down with her head on his chest, crying. Sean stroked her hair as he whispered soothing words to her. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

What do you think? Any good? Tell me if you want me to continue it. And if anyone likes to role-play, IM me at Madde0nLevel27 or MonkysRKulerThnU (I prefer Madde0nLevel27). Or if anyone has any questions or just wants to talk or whatever IM me! Hope you enjoyed, please leave your comments!

-Ale


	2. Once again

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

StorytellerD- Thank you. I am.

SWPLYSSA- Okay, I'm writing more. Thank you.

DaRkDrEaMeR23- I know! Sean and Ellie together is the best! Thanks for reviewing!

Tahloolabell- Okay! I'm updating! Thank you!

Amanda( )- MY FIRST REVIEWER!! You rock! Thank you!

On with the story!!

The next morning Ellie woke up in Sean's arms. At first she was confused. But when she saw a shining red cut on her arm, all the night's events came flooding back to her. She sighed deeply upset at herself for causing the only one who loved her, the only one who cared, so much pain. She got out of bed carefully and quietly as to not disturb Sean. She looked at her watch and saw that she had half an hour before Sean would wake up. Not being able to bear the chance of seeing Sean's worried face again, she decided to go to school without him. She took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled,

"Sean-

I went to school early. I'll see you there.

Love, Ellie"

Ellie went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, her hair, and picked up the knife in the sink, washing the blood off and placing the knife carefully in her bag. She picked up the bag and went to school.

The day went by uneventfully until she reached English. She hadn't done an assignment that counted as a very big grade. All night, she had been trying to stop herself from cutting. Not that it worked. But she was concentrating so hard on that, that she didn't do the assignment. As she was sitting in class listening to Kwan lecture her, she had a sudden pain shoot through her left arm. She recognized the pain instantly. It was the numbness she got when she felt like cutting. A painful numbness. It was too strong and she knew she wouldn't be able to control it. So while everyone else in the class was paired up, editing each others' assignments, Ellie came up with the perfect excuse to be able to go to the bathroom with her bag.

"Mrs. Kwan," She interrupted the lecture. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, I'm pretty sure I just got my period, can I go to the bathroom?" With a disapproving nod, Mrs. Kwan consented. Ellie walked out of the room in a calm way so as to not arouse the classes' suspicion. The second she reached the hall she started running. She barged into the bathroom and after checking that no one was in it, she ripped out the knife, pulled up her sleeve, and made the longest cut she had ever made on her arm. The cut went from the very tip of her wrist, where the wrist meets the hand, all the way up to the middle of her lower arm. She sighed in satisfaction, washed the cut, and put the knife away. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Sean at a water fountain very close by. Ellie couldn't lie to Sean and she knew that if he saw her at that moment she would tell him what she had just done. Therefore, she hoped that Sean wouldn't notice her. However, she had to walk past him to get back to class. So she did, hoping that he wouldn't see her since he was busy drinking. No such luck, though, because as soon as she was past him Sean grabbed her by the arm just so he can say hi. Her left arm. Ellie winced in pain. Sean knew that Ellie was physically strong, and she could easily handle the pain from last night's cut. Therefore, he knew that in order for Ellie to wince like that, she had to have a new cut.

"Ellie..." He took her hand and led her to the girls' bathroom, not caring that he wasn't allowed in there. Once they were in the bathroom, Sean took Ellie's arm and pulled up her sleeve. He was greeted by a bleeding cut.

"Ellie." He said again. "Come on, baby, what's going on?" Worry and love dripped from his voice. Ellie just looked down. Sean took a piece of paper towel and gently pressed it against the bleeding cut. The blood caused the paper to stick in place so Sean was able to pull Ellie and a tight hug.

"Sean, I'm so sorry." Ellie sobbed. It seemed lately that Ellie couldn't do anything that dealt with cutting without crying. "I'm sorry to put you through so much."

"You're not, Ellie." Sean said softly. "I love you with all my heart and I'll do anything for you. Don't stress yourself by thinking that you're ruining my life or anything. You're only making it better." Sean knew that Ellie understood that it _did_ hurt him that she was cutting, but he also knew that she also understood that he was happy that he was the one who helped her. Because when someone loves someone, they are the ones who want to help.

It's not good. I'm sorry. I'm especially sorry that there isn't much dialogue. I know that I hate it when stories don't have dialogue. But please don't stop reading. Please excuse this chapter. I promise next one will have more dialogue and it will be better. Please review! And thank you to all my reviewers!


	3. Let's go home

THANK YOU, REVIEWERS! You guys seriously motivate me to update fast!!!

StorytellerD- Aww, am I really being to hard on myself? Thank you so much!

DaRkDrEaMeR23- Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

Brittany( )- Thanks!

MorbidDreamSilentScream- Thank you! I love Ellie and Sean too! I love your name! It's so cool!

EQJS- It can be done! Anything's Possible! lol. Thank you so much!

MysticChic- Thank you!

whisper to a scream- Oh my G-d!!! When I got your review I almost had a heart attack! I love you, you're one of my _favorite_ author! Thank you so much!

"What's going on in here?!" Paige asked as she entered the bathroom. "Why are you in here, Sean?! I mean I know you had to repeat a grade but I figured you could read that this is a _girl's_ bathroom." Sean just sighed and ignored her. Paige stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the crimson colored paper towel on Ellie's arm.

"Oh, Ellie..." She said. Ellie leaned closer to Sean, still crying, not wanting to talk to Paige.

"Not now Paige." Sean said. Paige just stood there speechless.

"C'mon, Ellie." Sean said sensing that Ellie wouldn't be able to regain composure in the school. Sean stopped hugging Ellie and put one arm around her. "We're going home." Ellie nodded slightly as Sean steered her out of the bathroom, grabbing her bag as they left.

They managed to sneak out of school without being caught and they arrived home. Sean led her to the closest room, which was his and they lied down on his bed. By then Ellie had stopped crying but she was obviously still upset. They lay down together, Ellie's head on Sean's chest and Sean stroking her hair. Much like that night Sean caught her cutting in the bathroom. Being tired form crying, Ellie soon fell asleep while Sean, still stroking her hair, was trying to figure out some way to help her.

The phone rang a while later. Sean stretched out his hand to get the phone before it woke Ellie up.

"Hello?" Sean asked into the phone.

"Sean? It's Marco."

"Uh, hi, Marco." He said.

"Look, Paige told me what she saw in the bathroom..." Marco began but was caught off by Sean's angry mutters.

"Does that girl _ever_ keep her mouth shut?!"

"She was worried!" Marco defended his friend.

"Yeah, she isn't worried when she's making fun of Ellie!" Sean supported his point.

"That was a long time ago, Sean, and you know it!" Marco said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sean stated annoyed.

"Look, you might not believe that Paige is worried and I can understand why, but there's no why you can deny that _I _care and that _I'm_ worried!" Marco begged.

"Did you hear me deny it?" Sean asked getting very irritated. Marco Sighed.

"Can I talk to Ellie?"

"No." Sean said. "She's sleeping."

"Okay," Marco sighed again. "Have her call me when she wakes up?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it. I don't think she wants to talk." Sean said worried that talking about it with Marco might make her feel worse.

"Fine." Marco said now getting irritated himself. "I'll call back later."

"I'm sure you will. Bye." Sean hung up. He looked at his sleeping girlfriend and sighed.

"I wish I could help you, Ellie." He whispered to her sleeping form.

And that's Chapter three! I already have an idea for chapter four so review me and tell me what you think of this! Thanks for reviewing!

-Ale


	4. No! Please! Don't leave me!

Thank you to all my reviewers!!!

"Ellie!" Sean called walking into the house only to be greeted by loud music.

"G-d, I hate this song!" He muttered as the chorus came on.

"_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine"_

He walked to the stereo and shut it off.

"Ellie?" He called again. Still no answer. "Ellie!" He called again louder. Still no answer. He walked into her room. She wasn't there. He walked into his room. She wasn't there. He called her cell phone. No answer. He frantically searched the kitchen for a note. There was none. Now he was really scared and worried. He dialed Marco's number.

"Hello?" Marco answered.

"Marco, its Sean, is Ellie with you by any chance?" He asked with a hopeful voice.

"Nope." Marco answered not hearing the worry and hope in Sean's voice. Sean cursed quietly but Marco didn't hear that either.

"Okay," Sean said. "I'll call Ash."

"I'm with Ash." Marco answered.

"Dammit!" Sean yelled and slammed down the phone. He was really scared. He went to the bathroom to wash his face not even bothering to turn on the light. He walked right into something and almost tripped. He turned on the light to see what it was. What he saw was too much. He broke down crying right there. It was Ellie. On the floor. Bleeding. Dead.

"Ellie! Ellie! No, Ellie, No!!!" Sean yelled falling to his knees. He just sat there, next to her dead, cold, crimson body crying. He couldn't stop crying and yelling her name.

"Sean! Sean, wake up! Wake up!" Ellie was yelling and shaking him. Sean sat up with a start.

"Ellie…Ellie…" He said when he saw her. He pulled her into a hug. "Oh my G-d, it was so real!"

"What was?" Ellie asked softly knowing it was a dream.

"The dream…the dream…it was so real."

"What happened?" Ellie asked remaining calm.

"I…I walked into the house…" Sean began and told her the dream. When he was done, and a little more relaxed he noticed a noise.

"What…what is that?" He asked.

"What? Oh, that's just my music."

"What the hell?! Turn that shit off!" He yelled upon hearing

"_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine"_

Ellie was shocked. She didn't know why he had reacted this way. She went to her room, turned it off, and then went back to Sean's room.

"What's wrong with the song?" Ellie asked.

"The song…it was in the dream."

Well? What do you think? Any good? Please review! Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing already! If not, please review! Thanks!


	5. The 'freak' knows selfdefense

Thank you reviewers!!!! Yes, that was a real song. It's called 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach. Here we go!!

Sean eventually relaxed although the thought of the dream still freaked him out. Ellie had lied down with Sean and slept there with him. They woke up the next morning when Sean's alarm went off. They got up and got ready for school. Ellie went to her room to change and turned on her CD player like she did every morning. However, she shut it off immediately remembering that it was Papa Roach. She took it out and got out her favorite CD of her favorite band. Good Charlotte. She listened to it and sung along as she got ready for school. Once she was ready she shut her CD player off and went out to the kitchen where Sean was eating a slice of pizza that was left over from last night's dinner. Ellie took the pizza out of his hand, took a bite and gave it back. She never really ate in the mornings. She got her school stuff ready and by the time she was all set, so was Sean. They walked out of the house with Sean's arm around Ellie.

"Look! It's the freak!" A voice called on the way to school. Sean turned around, knowing who it was and very sick of it.

"Jay! Enough!" He said sharply. Jay who had an arm around Alex, just laughed.

"Awwww!" He jeered. "Can't the vampire stick up for herself?"

"As a matter of fact," Ellie said stepping up to him. "She can." And with that, she threw a punch. Jay stumbled back. Both he and Alex were too shocked to speak. "I've had enough." Ellie said and kept walking. Sean was laughing, very amused. They arrived at school a few minutes earlier, and sat outside on the steps. A few minutes later, Alex and Jay arrived. Sean stood up protectively but Jay, not wanting to start a fight at the moment with his best friend, just kept walking, with a firm arm around Alex so as to stop anything she might be planning. So Alex had to be content with just glaring at Ellie. Sean sat down again. A few minutes later, they stood up to head into the school. Classes were about to start.

'_Let the boring day begin.'_ Ellie thought to herself as she twirled her locker combination.

Definitely my worst chapter so far! Sorry! Not much dialogue. Thanks for sticking it out though! Oh, and I _had_ to put Good Charlotte in there because they are the best band to ever exist! Ok, back to the topic at hand, **_PLEASE_** review and tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas, let me know!


	6. Don't cry

The day was indeed boring. Class after boring class after boring class. Finally though, it was time for lunch. Sean headed to the cafeteria to find Ellie. After waiting for five minutes, he decided to leave and go look somewhere else. He walked around but got distracted by Jay.

"Hey, man." He greeted his best friend.

"Hey, what's up?" Sean asked.

"Same shit as always." Jay answered with a sigh. It was obvious to Sean that Jay had just pretty much asked for an unspoken agreement to forget what happened that morning. Sean totally ignored the situation and all was fine. They hung out for a while chilling in Jay's car and listening to his radio.

"I'm in the mood…" Jay began randomly. "To have a laugh…at Raditch's expense." Sean shook his head at his friend with a slight chuckle. "Maybe later. I gotta go. See ya."

"Later." Jay answered and Sean left to look for Ellie again. As he was walking by the music room he heard someone crying. Not being able to just ignore it, he walked in. He was a little shocked by the sight in front of him. Who he saw was…

Cliffhanger!!! Haha!! lol. Okay, I have a little contest now. Whoever can guess who was crying, I'll use your name for a new character in the next chapter. I pretty much have the next chapter laid out but I have to wait for the reviews to write it in with the name. So if you want more, you REALLY need to review. So send me your review with your name and guess so I can continue. I'm sorry the chapter is short though…REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!


	7. Too far

The winner of my contest was…drum roll NO ONE!!! But the closest guess I got was Paige from Celeb Ryu. Unfortunately, you didn't get give me a name! So I'm going to use Celeb for that Character. It'll be in the next chapter. Here we go!!!

As he was walking by the music room he heard someone crying. Not being able to just ignore it, he walked in. He was a little shocked by the sight in front of him. He saw three people, Ashley, Marco and Paige. Ashley and Marco were crying and Paige looked close to tears.

"Ashley? Marco? Paige?" Sean asked. They all looked up and Ashley ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Sean!" She said.

"What's going on?" Sean asked slowly. The three looked at each other.

"Buddy," Marco said getting up. "Ellie…" Marco drifted off.

"What?" Sean asked scared. "What happened to Ellie?!"

"She's…" Marco continued "She's in the hospital."

"What?! Why?! Which one?!"

"She cut herself." Paige said. "I walked into the bathroom and I saw her on the floor. Covered in blood." Sean shook his head.

"No. No." He swallowed hard. "Which-which hospital?"

"Memorial."

He ran out of the room.

"JAY!" He called when he saw him. "Jay!" Jay turned to look at him.

"Woah, buddy. What's up?"

"Your keys. I need your keys." Sean said desperately. Jay noticed fear in his friend's eyes and handed over his keys. Sean ran out. He ran to the parking lot and found Jay's car. He pulled the door open and got in. He drove to the hospital. Once there, he ran in. He went to the receptionist.

"Ellie Nash" he told her out of breath.

"I'm sorry." She said after looking in her computer. "Ms. Nash is only allowed to see her guardian."

"She doesn't have one!" Sean cried. "She lives with me!"

"Who are you?" The receptionist asked.

"Sean Cameron! I'm her boyfriend." The receptionist reluctantly nodded and told Sean where Ellie was. Sean ran down to the room. He finally found the room and looked in the window.

"Oh, G-d, Ellie." He muttered to himself. At least she was awake. He walked in.

WELL??? REVIEW!!!! Tell me what you think!


	8. Visit to the hospital

Hey. All right, sorry it took a while to update. I am warning you in advance, from now on it MIGHT take A LITTLE longer to update. Sorry. Anyway, here you go. THANK YOU for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! lol.

"Ellie!!!"

"Sean!" Ellie said glad to see him. "Sean, I'm so sorry!" She was close to tears.

"No," Sean said not wanting his girlfriend to fell any worse than she already did. "Don't be sorry. I'm just so glad you're okay!" Sean said giving her a hug and a kiss. Then, reluctantly, he added "Ellie, just tell me…Were…were you trying to kill yourself?" Ellie immediately shook her head no.

"No! I-I was just cutting, and I was in a stall in the bathroom. All of a sudden I heard the door open and people talking. I jumped when I first heard them and...and I slipped." Sean nodded relieved that at least she hadn't been trying to kill herself.

"Oh, G-d, Ellie," Sean said looking at her face. Despite the fact that she was lying in a hospital gown, she was still the prettiest girl he had ever seen. "I love you. I love you so much." He confessed. Ellie smiled, and then quickly looked ashamed.

"I love you too, Sean." She told him. "I'm sorry." She added quietly.

"No, Ellie. Don't be sorry. Like I said, I'm just happy you're okay." Ellie nodded, looking down.

"Move over." Sean said and Ellie did so. He lied down next to her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." Sean repeated.

"I love you too." They just sat there in silence.

"C'mon!!! We gotta go see Ellie!!" Marco yelled impatiently from the backseat of Dylan's car which Paige was driving.

"Marco, I'm driving! I can't go any faster!!!" Paige shot back frustrated. Ashley was also frustrated and she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity to show it.

"Will you all just shut up?! Marco, Paige can't go any faster. Paige, just shut up and drive!"

Normally, Paige would have had a comeback but she was too last in thought to think of one.

After a lot of traffic, the three finally arrived at the hospital. "Hi." Paige said to the receptionist, whose name tag read Betty Celeb. "We're looking for Ellie Nash." Betty looked in her computer then back at the three.

"Ms. Nash isn't open to have guests. Let me call and see if she wants any." Betty picked up the phone and dialed the number to Ellie's room.

Ellie had fallen asleep with her head on Sean, her favorite way to sleep. Sean was absentmindedly stroking her hair, like usual, lost in thought. The rings of the phone brought him back to reality.

"Uh, hello?" Sean asked into the phone a little confused on how to answer a hospital phone.

"I have some visitors here for Ms. Nash." Betty told him. "Does she want any guests?"

"Uh, Ellie's asleep. Who's here?"

"One second, let me ask them." Betty answered. She placed the receiver part of the phone in her other hand and asked the three. "What are your names?"

"Marco, Paige and Ashley." Marco answered. Betty put the phone back to her ear and told Sean the names.

"Uh…" Sean didn't really want to see them, especially since Ellie was sleeping but he did feel he owed them since they had been the ones to tell him about Ellie. "Tell them she's sleeping but they can come if they want."

"Okay." Betty said and hung up. Sean hung up as well and closed his eyes until they arrived.

"Ms. Nash is sleeping," Betty said turning back to the three. "But the man with her says that you can go to the room if you want."

"That'll be Sean." Marco muttered. Then to Betty, "Yeah. What room?" Betty told them the room and they proceeded. The arrived at the room and looked through the window before entering. There was Ellie, sleeping with her head on Sean's chest. And Sean stroking her hair with his eyes closed. They all looked at each other before going in.

Well??? Good? Bad? Continue? Just stop? Tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading and reviewing,

Ale


	9. Go away

"ELLIE!" All three yelled in unison as the entered the room.

"Shut up!" Sean hissed and looked at Ellie to see if she has woken up. She hadn't.

"Oh...sorry." Paige whispered.

"How is she?" Ashley asked.

"How does she look!" Sean snapped. The three realized how upset Sean was and just sat down and remained silent.

A while later Ellie slowly opened her eyes.

"Sean?" Was the first thing she said.

"Hey, baby, I'm right here." Sean answered. Ellie smiled. Then her eyes wandered over to Ashley, Marco and Paige.

"Hi…" She whispered to them a little uncomfortable that anyone was in the hospital room with her besides Sean.

"HEY, EL!" Marco said happily jumping up. Ellie held back a look of disgust at his preppiness. Lately she had been feeling herself drifting away from her friends, hating almost everything about them. Feeling that the only one she could trust, and the only she wanted to have anything to do with was Sean. And whatever sharp objects. Her face tensed as she thought about that. She just wanted to get as far away as possible from anything that had to do with cutting. She didn't want this anymore at all but she couldn't help it. Sean noticed her tense up and moved even closer to her to calm her down. It seemed to calm her a bit. Marco, Paige and Ashley started to get a little uncomfortable noticing the protective glare Sean was giving them.

"Well...we better get going…" Paige voiced the others' thoughts.

"Bye." Ellie said disguising her happiness. Only Sean noticed. "Thank you for coming. I'm glad you did." _'No, I'm not, I'm glad you're leaving!'_ She thought. The three left.

I'm sorry it's short. I have an idea for future chapters. It might be enough for one or two. Not sure yet. Please review. The more reviews I get, the more I know people actually WANT to read this, the faster I update.

If anyone reading this can relate to Ellie, please email or IM me. I would love to talk to you. 


	10. Assemblies SUCK

Hey all! Sorry I took so long. I'm in a play and it takes I don't have much time to update. Thanks for bearing with me!

After a while, Ellie was finally allowed to go home. The next day she went to school.

"Hi, Ellie!" Paige ran up to her smiling so sweetly it was sickening.

"Hi, Paige." Ellie answered and kept walking.

"Ellie!" Paige called running to catch up to her. Ellie was in no mood to be nice. Not to Paige.

"Go away, Paige." Ellie said and walked off, leaving Paige there to look bewildered. Ellie proceeded to home room. As soon as she sat down, however her teacher came in and said

"Everyone, get up. We have an assembly." Ellie groaned and got up. They went to the auditorium. Ellie found Sean and they went to sit down.

"This assembly," began Mr. Radditch once everyone had quieted down. "Is a very serious one. It is about Self-mutilation, disorders and addictions." Sean felt Ellie stiffen. Mr. Radditch stepped aside and let a guest speaker come to the podium.

"Before I begin," began the man "It is important that I stress the following: if you, or anybody know, is self-injuring themselves, has an eating disorder or is addicted to anything, you need to let an adult know." That was all Ellie heard however, because she ran out. Of course, Sean followed. He followed Ellie into the bathroom where she was pacing and breathing very hard.

"Ellie." Sean stated going over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I just can't be in there, Sean, I can't!"

"It's okay, Ellie." Sean said comforting her. "It's okay. We'll just stay here."

Sorry about that…I know it sucked…well? What do you think? Let me know. You all rock!

Ale


End file.
